Blood: An Itachi Uchiha Love Story
by TheCloudsLied
Summary: I've always worked alone, even when working in a team. My name's Mizuki Eiji. I'm far from normal: I'm sarcastic, sadistic, and lack any sort of conscience.I have one sole goal: to become the Mizukage.
1. Chapter 1

_Village Hidden in the Mist only to be read with the mizukage's permission: _

_Name: Mizuki Eiji_

_Age: 16_

_Rank: Jonin/ANBU_

_Village: Mist. _

_Hair: Red_

_Eyes: Auburn Brown._

_Height: 5'4"_

_Weight: 115 lbs. _

_Gender: Female._

_Past: Mizuki is part of the advanced bloodline and she showed signs of it when she was still a small child. Her parents didn't want to be found out and attacked by their little village so they brought Mizuki to the Village Hidden in the Mist and abandoned her. She lived awhile as a beggar before she was taken in by a teacher at the ninja academy. She trained at the academy and graduated at twelve with flying colours. Her guardian died right after she graduated. Eiji is an adopted name because she didn't know her last name. _

I couldn't believe it. An assassination mission for me. I just stared at the Mizukage my heart pounding against my chest. Dare I attack him? No. My goal was to kill him, to become the next leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Mizukage had a temper that I didn't want to risk bringing out. I didn't know how close I was to his strength. I would kill him but not yet.

"Yes sir, Lord Mizukage," I said to him and turned to leave.

"Wait," he called after me. I froze in my steps. Did he know what I was thinking. "Miss Eiji, did you forget?" he asked.

"Forget what?" I asked my eyes non blinking and staring at him.

"It's my birthday," he replied a smirk showing on the corner of his mouth.

"Happy Birthday," I replied feeling like an idiot. How the hell was I supposed to know it was his birthday? Why did he even want me to care. The Mizukage was an idiot undeserving of his title. Mr. Eiji had always said that it was the fault of the Mizukage that the advanced bloodline were thought of as monsters and nothing more than tools. He used them as a scapegoat. I started to leave again when I heard the Mizukage tell me to wait again.

"What?" I asked.

"Mizuki, would you like some soda?" he asked. What the fuck? I found myself thinking. So I didn't risk sounding rude I said sure. I took it and had a couple sips so the Mizukage thought that I liked it. As soon as I was out of the Mizukage's office I threw away the pop and wandered to a deserted alley. I opened the file explaining my mission. There was a picture of a young man. He was well dressed and looked to be a very important man. He was from the Village Hidden in the Grass.

The paper read:

_Mission: Assassination _

_Name: Pi Sonata_

_Age: 26_

_Village: Grass._

_Rank: Civilian (Missing Ninja Spy)_

_Where and When to Strike: He's travelling on the main toad to the Village Hidden in the Mist from the Port. Attack from above and it will be done quickly. If possible finish him off before he gets in the Village. Attack anytime._

I sighed. I had better get a move on before I missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I first saw him about a kilometre away from the village. He was walking but he wasn't alone. He was with a tall and muscular blonde man. A muscle head in my opinion. The blonde man was a ninja, there was no doubt in my mind. There was also no doubt in my mind that he was being paid to keep the other man safe. I would just have to kill them both. I silently managed to sneak though the trees. May death come quickly to these suckers, I thought to myself. I inched myself so I was on a tree at an angle where it would be easy to attack Pi. I threw a kunai straight and his heart. I smiled when it hit him. Suddenly there was a bright light. It was an explosion. I jumped to the ground and covered my head. It wasn't the real Pi only a lure and I fell for it. The real Pi must be close if not in the Mist Village. It seemed I had no choice but to finish him at the village. I wandered into the village and found myself on the roof of a building staring down at Pi and his bodyguard. I slid out my katana and got ready to pounce. I decided to get the bodyguard first. Pi was useless without him so I jumped down about five feet in front of the bodyguard. I was starting to get a feeling that the blonde man wasn't what he appeared to be so I did a hand sign to activate my eyes. My eyes are a deep red colour because I had an ability called 'Sang'. It allowed me to see through some genjutsu among other things (I hadn't yet found out). He looked completely different. He wasn't as tall as he looked. He looked like a girl because he had long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes and he wore a black cloak with crimson swirls that I could only identify as clouds on it. Whatever, I'll still kill Pi, I thought to myself. I ran at the guard with my katana when he opened his palm. I almost screamed, there was a mouth on his hand. Out of the mouth on his hand came a small clay elephant. He laughed and threw it at me. I dodged but it exploded.

"Art is a bang!" I heard the blonde man shout as I went flying. I shut my eyes and felt a colossal pain in my head. It all went black. ...


	3. Chapter 3

My head throbbed. I either lacked the willpower or the strength to open my eyes. I just lay wherever I was hoping that I'd either die or the pain would stop. It was mainly in my head and my leg. What happened? I wondered.

"What's your name, un?" I heard somebody ask.

"Mizuki Eiji," I replied and continued to think. I was sent to assassinate Pi and then he had a blonde bodyguard.

"You are from the Village Hidden in the Mist, right?" asked a voice. I opened my eyes. It was early morning, I could see light coming from the mountains but that was about it. I found the blonde man and Pi staring at me. The blonde man was no longer in genjutsu because I could see him without my Sang eyes. There was also a redheaded man wearing a matching outfit to the blonde man. I noticed that the redhead had red eyes. He looked a little like me oddly enough.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice was low and threatening. Pi started to laugh. I tried to lunge at him but my leg shot out pain.

"Arrrrgghhh!" I moaned.

"Yeah, you landed on your leg after you went flying and broke it, un," explained the blonde man. Pi wasn't laughing anymore.

"Tie her up," he commanded his brown eyes wide in fear.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" asked the redhead.

"I'm not a professional ninja like you, am I Sasori?" Pi hissed. The redhead, Sasori, grinned slightly.

"That you aren't," he agreed. The blonde was walking towards me with rope.

"Don't you dare tie me up!" I hissed. I couldn't believe I was caught, some member of the ANBU I turned out to be! If I couldn't even beat him how was I supposed to beat the Mizukage. I started to inch away from the blonde.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or we can use force. We'll win either way and I think the easy way will be better for your leg," said the redhead. I sighed I knew he was right but obedience wasn't my thing. I think I proved that with all the plotting to kill the Mizukage. "Deidara you bring her," said Sasori. Deidara didn't look too happy but I wasn't too thrilled either.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, my voice still had the sound of authority.

"To hell…" muttered Pi under his breath.

"I don't get why leader wants her, un," said Deidara, "I beat her pretty easy, un." Sasori sighed.

"I told you, I drugged her," said Sasori. I stared at him.

"What?" I demanded.

"We'll explain later, for now just be thankful you aren't dead because of Deidara's little trick," said Sasori giving Deidara a cool look. It started to get foggy and I felt exhausted. I was conscious of watching Pi, wishing he'd fall dead, for a few minutes and then nothing.

I awoke in a bed. I wasn't tied up anymore. My leg was in a cast and there were crutches resting on a nightstand next to the bed. I was still wearing the clothes I had attacked Pi in. Only now they were ripped and dusty. The room I was in had no windows and only one door. I grabbed the crutches and made it took the door. As to be expected it was locked. I did a substitution jutsu and found myself still in the room. I didn't know what they had done but I couldn't get past it. I yawned, it was so tempting just to go back to the bed. No Mizuki, don't do that, I told myself. The door opened with a creaking sound. I was face to face with a man who had orange-red hair and a whole lot of piercings.

"You are Mizuki Eiji?" asked the man.

"Um…Yeah," I said slowly.

"So I suppose all you know is that the Mizukage sent you to kill Pi and then you were captured?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's about it," I confirmed. I remembered someone mentioning something about a leader. I was wondering if this man was the leader and if he was if I'd be able to kill him with a broken leg.

"I am the leader of the akatsuki, Pein," he announced.

"Huh, I wonder. Is that's ironic?" I said.

"What's ironic?" asked Pein.

"Well you are 'pain'. The leader of a 'criminal' organisation," I said. Pein sighed.

"I want you to be a spy for the akatsuki," said Pein his voice slightly annoyed by my dumb comment earlier.

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"I have list of reasons. One is that if you do so then we'll have no reason to kill you for knowing too much. Two is that we can help you kill your Mizukage. Three we can help you use your sang eyes," said Pein. I was instantly creeped out, how could he know so much about me.

"If I get to kill the Mizukage and I agree to help out would I be able to rule the Village Hidden in the Mist when the akatsuki rules the world?" I asked. Pein looked surprised by my request.

"I suppose so, yes," he replied.

"Then I'll join," I decided.

Pein nodded, "You won't get a cloak because you'll be a spy." I nodded, fair enough.

"Then I'll get your arrangements," said Pein.

"Wait! I want to know how you got me here!" I said.

"What?" asked the akatsuki leader, his voice sounded unsure.

"I mean what was the plan for getting me here," I said my mind craving to understand.

"The Mizukage who gave you that mission wasn't the real Mizukage but Sasori in disguise. Pi was just some civilian who we paid to help out. Deidara was suppose to capture you, it wasn't my intentions for the explosion," said Pein.


	4. Chapter 4

"They will be here any second," announced the akatsuki leader. The bushes shook and two people came out. They were both males. The taller looked like a big blue shark. He had blue hair that stuck up and wore a mist headband with a scratch through it.

"I know you!" I exclaimed, "You're Kisame Hoshigaki, you used to be in the seven swordsmen." He nodded but remained silent. I looked to the other man and was instantly astounded. He stood so still and looked so calm it was almost like he was a carving. He wasn't very big, maybe four inches taller than me. His skin was fair it looked odd with his dark hair and black eyes. I realised I was staring at him so I started to watch the ex-swordsman instead.

"So she used to be from the Mist I take it," said Kisame.

"Yes, she is going to help you catch the nine-tailed fox," said Pein. Kisame looked at him angrily.

"We can do it ourselves! We don't need help from some little girl!" said Hoshigaki, his giant hands making fists. He was at least sixfoot-three if not more.

"I am not little!" I shouted feeling my temper rising. If I killed an ex-seven-swordsman what would happen? Kisame was glaring at leader and the leader was explaining something to him in a hushed voice so I couldn't hear. I was getting ready to pounce at Kisame, even with my broken leg when I felt a presence to my left. The other man was standing next to me. I was amazed by his eyes. I was sure they had been charcoal a second ago but now they were crimson, my eye colour.

"So, I take it she's a spy?" asked the man next to me. The leader, Pein, nodded.

"Yes, Itachi. Her name is Mizuki Eiji and she's going to move from the mist to the leaf," said Pein.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'll be found injured and say you don't remember anything except your name which will be an alias. You'll get close to Naruto Uzumaki and help these two kidnap him, got it?" questioned Pein. I stared at him.

"I'll do it for the whole country," I told him. Itachi and Kisame stared at me.

"The whole country _if _we succeed and _if _you get the Uzumaki boy," He said. I nodded finally.

"We'll have to find a way to get her outside of the village," commented Kisame not sounding very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi, Kisame and I sat around a camp fire. I turned to Kisame.

"Do you really not remember me?" I asked. Kisame stared at me puzzled.

"Eiji?" asked Hoshigaki, his face crinkled in thought.

"Yeah, Mizuki," I replied.

"Were you the kid who ran at me and punched me before I reacted?" asked Kisame finally. I grinned, he remember me, no matter how vaguely.

"So you know Miss Eiji?" asked Itachi sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I met her when she was around ten," said Kisame shrugging.

"I was eight," I replied my teeth gritted. Kisame shrugged as if saying look-I-don't-give-a-damn.

"What happened?" murmured Itachi. Kisame didn't bother to answer so I did.

"I was eight and I always took up a dare…Some kids dared me to punch the ever-so-great Kisame Hoshigaki," I glanced at Kisame to see his response to my mock respect but he remained silent. "I managed to jump and him and thrown in a good punch before he realised I was attacking him. He tried to attack me with his 'Samehade' but I managed to jump backwards-"

"-You look different then you did back then…That's why I didn't recognise you," said Kisame, "Your hair was lighter…"

"Of course it was, I was eight. It's been eight years," I replied in annoyance. "You gave up your chance to tell the story, now I'm telling it! Any ways so Kisame was pretty pissed off that an academy student hit him but before he could do anything my guardian showed up, Mr. Eiji. So Kisame got all scared and ran off," I finished.

"I wasn't scared!" said Kisame angrily.

"That's Bull!" I hissed, "Mr. Eiji was very strong and you were afraid of him!"

"Ayumu Eiji was, at the time, a twenty-two year old seven swords men wanna be, who sucked up to the Mizukage!" hissed Kisame.  
"NO HE WASN'T!" I shouted and threw the closest thing at Hoshigaki which happened to be a rock. He caught it in his hand. I shut my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Someone here has anger management issues," commented Kisame. I glanced up at him.

"I'm proud of you," I told him.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"I'm proud of you," I repeated, "Acceptance is the first step to recovery… I'm glad you've admitted you have anger management issues." He stared at me in disbelief.

"I was talking about you!" he said angrily.

"Well it takes one to know one," I replied sneering at him. He looked like he was ready to start swinging his sword around so I fell silent.

"I'm going to bed," said Kisame going into the tent we pitched up.

I sat staring at Itachi. He was staring into the fire, his eyes now charcoal. He glanced up at me.

"Miss Eiji, why are you watching me?" he asked, he didn't sound annoyed, more like curious. I smiled slightly.

"Because you're cute," I told him. I was bolder than most people, I knew that but something like that was daring even for my taste. Itachi seemed to be examining me to see if I was being sarcastic or if I was serious. I quit paying attention and when I came back to reality Itachi was staring at me. It was obvious he had said something.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"You are too," he said. I tilted my head. I was sorry? "Cute, I mean," he added not looking me in the eye. So there it was, I was flirting with the great Itachi Uchiha. I smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"I've never been told I was cute before," I replied. Itachi stood up silently and headed into the tent. Just because he thought I was cute didn't mean he liked me but I sure made me feel nice!


	6. Chapter 6

I sat next to the fire for a few minutes before deciding to go into the tent. I was far from thrilled about sharing a tent with two s-classed criminal guys but it couldn't be helped. That's when I first realised a problem…I needed crutches to get into the tent. My crutches were leaning on a tree too faraway for me to reach.

"I could just call Kisame or Itachi to get them…" I thought to myself but shook off that idea. It would be humiliating to need help getting crutches. I reached out my arms and leaned forward. My fingers were long enough to skim the crutches. I knocked them with my finger tips so they would fall towards me but instead, something horrible happened. They fell away from me, towards the fire. They were instantly engulfed in flames.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed angrily. The door to the tent opened to reveal Itachi and Kisame staring at me. They both looked like they were expecting an attack.W hen they realised what was going on they had different reactions… Itachi sighed and shook his head, probably marvelling at how idiotic it looked… Kisame on the other hand got angry.

"DID YOU JUST DROP YOUR CRUTCHES IN THE FIRE?" he demanded.

"Well," I said slowly and calmly just to piss him off, "To be fair, I 'knocked' them not 'dropped' them." Kisame looked like he was ready to make a retort when Itachi intervened.

"Kisame, it's not too bad…She only needed them for tomorrow, then we'll leave her outside the gates to the Leaf…" said Itachi serenely.

"How is she suppose to get outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" demanded Kisame. "I sure as hell aren't carrying her!"

"Then I will," replied Itachi.

"Hey! Wait-" I began to argue.

"Do you have a better proposition?" asked Itachi, his voice was icy.

"Um…" the truth was 'NO' I did not have a better idea but I didn't like the idea of being carried.

"No?" sneered Kisame, I swear he was trying to mentally torture me…

"Like you're one to talk, you don't even know the different between 'knock' and 'drop'!" I retorted.

"Be careful… Ayumu Eiji isn't around to protect you from me," hissed Kisame.

"I don't need protection, least of all from you!" I called as he turned and went back into the tent. As soon as Kisame Hoshigaki was gone Itachi gave me a hard look.

"Miss Eiji, at least _try _to show some restraint…" sighed Itachi. He turned to head back into the tent.

"Umm…Itachi?" I said turning scarlet.

"Yes?" he asked turning to look at me. I probably looked like a tomato with my red hair, crimson eyes and scarlet face.

"Well…I kind of need to get into the tent…" I said trying not to sound ashamed… Itachi remained silent but came over and lifted me up bridal style. He didn't show any effort at all, almost like I didn't weigh anything… Most girls might like that because it means they're thin but for some reason it pissed me off.

"You'll use this sleeping bag," said Itachi dropping me on the sleeping bag in the center of the tent. They obviously didn't trust me so they were keeping me between them. I climbed into the sleeping back and tried to fall asleep. It was no use, maybe it was all that had happened. Maybe it was the fact that I could hear the others breathing, which was annoying the hell out of me, I might add. Or maybe it was the musty smell of the sleeping bag. I couldn't be sure which so instead of laying, bored out of my mind, I took to jabbing Kisame every time he snored. Eventually, I fell asleep…


	7. Chapter 7

"Mizuki…Kisame, get up!" said Itachi voice commandingly the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes. Slowly and careful, as to not injure my leg any more, I began to get up.

"How did you sleep?" ask Itachi but he didn't sound like he was paying attention. I hopped one legged out of the tent and Kisame followed. Even though Itachi wasn't listening I decided to answer, just for the hell of it.

"Not that great…I couldn't get to sleep," I said cheerfully.

"I didn't sleep well either, someone kept poking me!" said Kisame. He threw out his arm to poke me, only I thought he was going to hit me. So I jumped one-legged backwards and landed next to Itachi. I landed off balance and grabbed onto Itachi for support.

"Geeze kid, I was just going to jab you…" said Kisame breezily, "You don't always have to go to the closest guy for help." I glared at Kisame. He was referring to after I punched him when I ran to Mr. Eiji.

"What's the suppose to mean?" I demanded angrily as I let go of Itachi and steadied myself. Kisame laughed like he was oh-so-clever.

"I'm stronger than I was then!" I told him furiously. Kisame just shrugged. I was becoming angrier by the second…My whole body was tense ready to attack when Itachi intervened.

"Well leave Ms Eiji about a kilometre from the village. Ms Eiji, may be have your headband?" asked Itachi. I started at him and slowly took it out of my pocket. I NEVER wore my headband during assassination missions, but I ALWAYS had it in my pocket when I wasn't wearing it. Miserably I passed it to him. .

"You want us to put a slash threw it while we're at it?" asked Kisame grinning widely.

"NEVER!" I shouted. My loyalty to the Mizukage was easy enough to question but not to the Village. I was completely loyal to Mr Eiji and Mr. Eiji would never betray the village.

"What do you plan to do after it's found out that you deserted your village?" taunted Hoshigaki.

"I will wear no colours from any of the villages," I replied. Kisame stared at me in disbelief.

"For now, just get close to him…Then we'll command when we want you to attack…" said Itachi as he set me on the ground.

"Am I suppose to lay down?" I asked.

"That would probably be best because we're going to drug you so you fall asleep…" said Kisame shrugging, "but if you'd prefer to fall down we wouldn't mind watching." I glared at him. He just wanted to see me in pain… Instead I sat down resting on a tree. Itachi passed me some small white pills. I sniffed them suspiciously. I activated my sang eyes to check for poison but there wasn't any. I gave them distrusting looks and popped them in my mouth. I swallowed them with a gag.

"They taste terrible!" I said grumpily.

"What did you expect them to taste like? Cherry-flavoured kiddy pills?" asked Kisame crossly.

"No…Those things taste gross!" I said.

"EVerything probably tastes gross to you," said Kisame.

"You take that…" I began when I yawned. The pills were taking affect.

"Damn you Hoshigaki…" I added before falling asleep.

"I like her better like this…" commented Kisame. Itachi sighed.

"She does look rather…calm," agreed Itachi. They stood staring at the redhead for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"She wouldn't let me sleep…" said Kisame grumpily, "I should get one of those pills to…"

"She holds a grudge…" shrugged Itachi. "We'd better be going," added the Uchiha as he turned and began to move into the woods, away from the path.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and it was bright out. With a groan I closed my eyes. Damn I hated the light in the morning…

"Miss are you awake?" cried a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and glared at her. Why the heck was she in my room? Then I remember the akatsuki…

"W-where am I?" I restarted trying to sound confused.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf Hospital…" she said calmly, "You were found next to the road by a ninja named Asuma Sarutobi…Why were you next to the Village?" I shook my head.

"I-I don't know…" I said softly. She looked puzzled.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked the nurse.

"I'm E-Emi," I said. I was going to say Eiji but changed my mind. It was too obvious.

"What village are you from?" asked the nurse.

"The Village Hidden in the… I don't know…" I finished lamely. She made a 'hmm' sound.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen, I think…" I said slowly.

"Are you a ninja?" she asked unsure.

"I think so… Yes…" I nodded.

"Any idea what rank?" she asked.

"M-maybe chunnin?" I asked, trying to make my voice quiver. I could tell I was baffling her. I know my physical appearance wasn't helping either… I probably look demonic…At that thought I had to try not to laugh.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head trying to look sad. I could tell she was believe it. I internally grimaced. I was going to have to pretend not to know about my injures and that would hurt A LOT! I threw my legs over the edge and tried to stand up. I was surprised when I didn't feel any pain.

"We'll you probably suffered a concussion because you were unconscious and such. You had a broken leg but the medical ninja healed it so it's fine now…" she said.

"Does that mean…What does that mean?" I asked. She stared at me puzzled. "I mean like what is going to happen to me?" I asked innocently. It was hard. I didn't fell like the innocent me…Almost like that me never existed. Maybe it never had and it had just been an illusion but acting guiltless made me hate myself a little…

"Well you have no idea where you come from, Emi?" she asked. I shook my head worried that she wasn't buying it.

"No…" I said staring at my feet like a child who had done something wrong.

"Well then we can take you to Lady Hokage… She'll probably have a great solution of what to do with you…She's been in a good mood ever since the Uzumaki boy got back into town…" I had the urge to punch her in the face. A 'solution' of what to do with me? Solutions were for problems…If I had been in the mist I would have acted on the impulse but instead I stared at my bare feet trying to calm myself.

"Are you okay to walk?" asked the nurse. I nodded looking back up at her with a sigh. "I'm Chi by the way…" Chi led me downstairs to a lobby. There I felt self-conscious. I was STILL wearing the assassin uniform (Not that they knew it was an assassin uniform) and I looked like hell (that was a nice way to put it). I probably didn't smell too great either. We walked into the crowded street. No one paid us any mind until a pink haired girl ran up to us.

"Hi Chi! Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh hey Sakura…This is Emi…Are you heading to Lady Hokage's?" asked Chi. Sakura nodded. "Could you take Emi?" asked Chi. Sakura nodded.

"Sure…" she agreed.

"Okay, I should get back to work then…" said Chi and she ran off. That's just great…I got ditched by a holier-than-thou and got stuck with a goody-goody…


	9. Chapter 9

I must say it was nice to have the use of my leg back. To test it out I took to skipping next to little miss Pink-is-pretty… She looked at me oddly but I ignored it. We entered a large building.

"This is the Hokage's building, okay Emi?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, so the Hokage is the leader?" I asked trying to play it dim. The pink princess, Sakura, looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah…What happened to you anyways?" she asked. I shrugged staring at my feet.

"I don't remember," I said trying to sound bashful. To my satisfaction she didn't press. She stopped at a door and knocked. I hoped that the Hokage wouldn't be anything like the Mizukage… To my surprise when Sakura opened the door I was staring at a familiar face. I had met her when I was eleven, Mr Eiji and I had gone on a vacation much to my chagrin…

_  
"Mizuki look who I found!" said Mr. Eiji happily. Behind him was a blonde woman… or at least…what appeared to be a blonde woman. I activated my sang eyes and found myself staring at a aged woman._

"_An old lady in genjutsu?" I asked grumpily. Mr. Eiji sighed. _

"_Who do you think you're talking to?" demanded the woman angrily. _

"_Okay maybe I was wrong," I sighed trying again, "You found a gumpy old lady in genjutsu?" The woman pursed her lips and gave me a fierce look. _

"_This is Lady Tsunade…She's one of the legendary sannin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" introduced Mr. Eiji, "Lady Tsunade this is Mizuki." _

"_Okay…I'll admit it…You're pretty cool," I nodded to her. The glare disappeared and she smiled. "For an old person," I added under my breath. She heard though. _

"_So this is the brat kid you adopted? You should have left her on the street," she said. _

"_Be glad he didn't," I said darkly, "Otherwise there would be a lot more dead shopkeepers in the Village Hidden in the Mist." Mr. Eiji laughed, even though he knew perfectly well I wasn't kidding. _

"_Misuki…Lady Tsunade and I are going out for lunch. You can either come or you can head back to the hotel…" said Mr. Eiji. _

"_I'll head back to the hotel…" I decided and Mr. Eiji and Lady Tsunade started to walk away. That's when I realised that Mr. Eiji had the key. I could always just break in threw the window but Mr. Eiji would probably get mad. I followed him to get the key when I heard his and Tsunade's voices floating my way. _

"…_develop a sinister side," Tsunade was saying. _

"_I don't doubt it. Mizuki is an odd one. She isn't evil just strange…" Mr. Eiji said. They were talking about me! I forgot about the key and threw my cloak on with my hood up.  
_

"_I don't want to sound like a fortune teller or anything but she seems like a missing ninja waiting to happen…" Tsunade said. _

"_That's why I want to make sure that if she becomes a missing ninja, I'm not saying she will…then she'll be on the other side for the right reason." I felt numb. They thought I'd betray the Village Hidden in the Mist. I didn't want to face them…I spun around and decided to break into the hotel. Screw how angry Mr. Eiji got! _

"You!" I shouted out reflexively. Well aware that I had blown my cover. _Dammit! _I swore internally. She stared at me and blinking.

"Mizuki Eiji?" she asked.

"You're memories are back?" asked Sakura. _I've got to get out of here fast! _I thought angrily. I ran for the nearest window and smashed through it before anyone could do anything.

"What happened? What's going to happen?" I asked myself angrily. I couldn't well do my mission with Tsunade as hokage. I'd be sent back to the mist. There was no way Itachi or Kisame could be angry at me for that but still…I blew it. I was too impulsive and I knew it. I didn't know where the akatsuki was so instead I curled myself up and fell into a light sleep.

I was pulled out by a voice.

"What happened?" I opened my eyes and glanced up. It was Itachi.

"Shut up…I'm trying to sleep…" I replied and shut my eyes again.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Kisame ask.  
"I don't know..." I heard Itachi reply.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt someone jostle me. I opened my mouth a bit into it. I was vaguely aware of Kisame cursing I was pulled out of my daze by something hard hitting me on the head. My eyes flashed open and I dug my teeth harder into the thing in my mouth. That's when I realised the thing in mouth was Kisame arm.

"Eww! Gross!" I cried out letting go. "Why were you in my mouth?" I shouted hitting him. "Crap that sounded wrong…" I added softly. I wiped Kisame blood off my teeth. I shuddered.

"WHY WAS I IN YOUR MOUTH? YOU FRICKEN BIT ME!" My head was pounding so I decided to ignore Kisame and instead turned to Itachi.

"Who whammed me on the head?" I ask.

"I did," said Itachi as Kisame glowered at me.

"Why?" I asked rubbing my head innocently. Itachi lifted his eyebrow at me. I blinked and he sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well see, I already knew the Hokage…" I explained, "I had no cover." I shrugged.

"You're worse than Ayumu Eiji was and that's saying something…" commented Kisame. I showed him my teeth and he made a weird growling noise. Yawning I got to my feet.

"Okay Hoshigaki. Lets settle this once and for all…who is the true victor," I said sliding into a fighting stance.

"Fine with me…" he replied pulling his sword off his back.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Mizuki Eiji please refrain from doing anything foolish," snapped Itachi. I was just about ready to ignore him but to my surprise Kisame consented. He put his sword on his back again.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hoshigaki…I didn't realise you were so afraid of Uchiha that you'd put your sword away at a single command from him," I taunted.

"I'm not afraid," replied Kisame glared at me.

"Oh no? That maybe it's something deeper maybe love?" I suggest. I was furious and just itching for a fight. Kisame didn't take the bait. He stared at me and shook his head.

"You really are a child…" he said staring at me.

"Oh how am I childish? Because I'm not afraid of Itachi Uchiha?" I asked.

"Do you even know wny Itachi fled the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" asked Kisame sneering at me. I shrugged.

"Murder?" I suggested indifferently.

"Not just any murder. Mass murder. The victims were his clan. His family…" said Kisame still sneering. I didn't know how an argument between Kisame and I had turned into a discussion of Itacvhi's life story but to be honest I didn't care.

"Ohhh… his family," I said sarcastically. "family means nothing!"

"Maybe not your blood family. You were abandoned but you're loyal to Ayumu Eiji-"

"WHAT DO YO KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He fell silent staring at me. I hsut my eyes and sighed. "I'm leaving before I end up doing something I'll regret. Leave me alont Hoshigaki unless you want your ass kicked. Okay? Good!" I shouted spinning and stomping off confused of why I was so angry at Kisame.

"Miss Eiji…" came Itachi's voice.

"What do _you _want?" I asked irritably.

"I came to see if you were still discontented…" he said.

"If you want to help then there is something you can do… See I don't believe in suicide, but if you'd like to try it, it might cheer me up to watch," I told him. He stared at me and I flashed him a wry smile. It had been about an hour and I had some time to chill but just the thought of Kisame made my blood boil. What did he know about Mr. Eiji? What did he know about me, Mizuki Eiji? "So is it true? That you killed your clan?" I asked. He nodded emotionlessly. "You don't seem like that sort of person. That doesn't mean you aren't like a rabid raccoon or something though," I said, only I hadn't meant the rabid raccoon part out loud.

"A rabid raccoon?" he repeated.

"You know…things that are rabid are unpredictable. Yeah…" I trailed off feeling dumber by the second. "Maybe that wasn't the best simile," I added blushing. Itachi sighed. "Or the best way to describe you…"

"Miss Eiji, please put aside your differences with Kisame so we may find out what to do with you."

"I will if you call me Mizuki," I decided. Miss Eiji was starting to sound old.


	11. Chapter 11

"So are we cool?" asked Kisame grumpily.

"I don't' know about you but I am," Isaid in an equally irritable voice.

"You two argue too much. Try and come up with a bargain of some kind," said Itachi sighing.

"Okay, I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter," I said to Kisame. Kisame glared at me.

"I'll try not to bring up Eiji," said Kisame ignoring my comment.

"Yeah you bring him up way too much," I agreed. "And don't worry I don't take it personally. Every time you open your mouth you offend someone." Kisame looked ready to punch me square in the jaw so I decided to tone it down a bit.

"I'll try not o bring out the stupid side of you," I said although I was wondering how likely that would be. Kisame was pretty good at making himself look dumb.

"How about you don't bite him anymore?" suggested Itachi.

"Um….Okay. I don't want Hoshigaki germs in my mouth," I added shuddering at the very thought.

"Leader said it was mistake to make you a spy…" said Itachi.

"He just realised that?" I asked irritably. I saw Kisame shutting his eyes to calm himself. Kisame and I were actually a lot alike, except I was a girl, I was smarter, I was younger and I was prettier. I had a lot on him.

"What else did he say?" pressed Kisame.

"He said that he'll have to think of an occupation better suited for Mizuki," continued Itachi.

"Huh?" I grunted slightly confused.

"In other words you screwed up and leader's pissed so he's trying to think of an alternative," translated Kisame.

"He also said not to disturb him while he reflects on our predicament. He said to stay out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and keep a low profile but other than that we can do anything we want," said Itachi.

"Like go into town?" persisted Kisame.

"I suppose, as long is it's not a ninja village," said Itachi.

"Hotel here we come! Do you guys have money?" I demanded.

"Maybe, why?" demanded Kisame suspiciously.

"I need new clothes. I'm not walking around in a bloody, grubby, assassins outfit," I announced.

"Well genius," said Kisame, "How do you plan to get that new clothes when you wont walk around in the assassins outfit long enough to buy it?"

"Well I'll send you or Itachi to buy it of course," I replied, "You do have money, right?" Kisame nodded looking disgruntled.

"Yes," grunted Kisame.

"Ah…Suburbia: where they tear out the trees & then name streets after them," I sighed happily.

"This place looks good enough," said Kisame and we turned towards a hotel called 'Joe's Motel'.

"How may I help you?" asked the desk clerk. He sounded tired and there were dark circles under his eyes to match.

"Do you have any three bedroom rooms?" asked Kisame. The man shook his head.

"No, but we do have a couch in each room where someone could sleep," he said.

"I don't wanna share a room with you guys," I complained.

"Shut up Mizuki, it's cheaper," said Kisame.

"Don't turn into Kakazu," warned Itachi. I had no idea what they were talking about so I fell silent. We made it to our room.

"Itachi, do you think if I made a list of stuff I need could you buy it for me?" I asked innocently. Itachi was caught off guard and he gawked at me before nodding his head. "Thank you!" I said before skipping away to make a list.

"Clean at last!" I sighed contentedly.

"You two won't need me anytime soon, will you?" asked Kisame. Itachi and I shook our heads. "There's a bar built on to the hotel, I'm going to have a couple drinks," he announced.

"I'll come too," I said immediately.

"But you're underage," said Itachi calmly. I stared at him.

"We're s-classed criminals, drinking laws don't apply. Besides I look at least twenty. So are you coming?" I asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I don't drink. Please be back by one," he said glancing up at the clock, it said it was ten.

"Sure thing," I agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

I took another swig of beer. I wasn't conscious of much. I knew that Kisame had done everything to get away from me and had finally disappeared. Music was playing loudly in the backaround but I couldn't make it out, I didn't recognise the song so it meant nothing to me.

"Life sucks…" I muttered before taking another drink.

Kisame wandered into the hotel room and threw himself on the bed.

"Where's Mizuki?" asked Itachi checking the cloak. It was already 1:10. Kisame sat up and squinted at Itachi.

"She's not back yet?" he asked in surprise. Itachi shook his head.

"I haven't seen her in about two hours, I thought she must've come back," Kisame shrugged.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let her go," muttered Itachi.

A song I recognised suddenly began to play. It was 'I Kissed a Girl'. I had no idea who sang it, I didn't listen to music very often but without a word I stood. Or tried to. I was very tipsy and I almost fell flat on my face.

"Miss Eiji," called a voice. I looked to see Itachi.

"You promised you'd call me Mizuki," I slurred.

"Mizuki," he said sternly, "I said to be back by one."

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I shouted and began to dance, or dance as well as someone as intoxicated as I was could.

"Mizuki," he said trying to stay stern but he sighed.

"Let's dance!" I said grabbing onto his sleeves and trying to make him dance with me.

"Mizuki Eiji," he hissed jerking his arms away from me.

"But Itachi…" I said softly.

"We're heading to the hotel," he said.

"You're no fun…lighten up. Here," I added as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He froze immediately like 'Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do?' He jerked away again. I grinned thickly.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," I sang. Then I started to laugh. "See it's funny because your not a girl but you have long hair and I kissed you and I liked it," I slurred.

"Come on," growled Itachi grabbing onto my wrist and dragging me out of the building.

"Where was she?" asked Kisame when Itachi walked in the door carrying Mizuki.

"Bar, where else?" replied Itachi.

"So what happened?" asked Kisame..

"Nothing much," muttered Itachi but his face flushed red.

"What?" demanded Kisame.

"Nothing much, she's really drunk…" said Itachi.

"And…?" prodded Kisame.

"She kissed me is all," shrugged Itachi calmly.

"That's all?" snorted Kisame sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke my head pounding feeling exhausted. I heard footsteps and with a groan I held the pillow against my ears.

"Mizuki Eiji get of bed this instant," I heard Itachi's firm voice. It slightly reminded me of when I was little and I had slept in and Mr. Eiji would come in and wake me up.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You got drunk," said Itachi coolly.

"And you kissed Itachi," added Kisame.

"Shit," I murmured and tried to crawl back under the covers. Of course it wouldn't be that easy but trying counts right? "It sounds like English but I can't understand a word you're saying," I said struggling to be a smartass, even with a hangover. Kisame seemed to be enjoying himself.

"We're living Mizuki and you aren't staying behind," said Itachi firmly.  
"That's fine, as long as I can keep food down I'm fine," I replied.

My head pounded against my temple. I hadn't dared as where we were going, I was sure that Itachi and Kisame were pissed off. It was evening now and the sun was setting. I'm sure they had spoken to leader since…well…since last night.

"It seems funny that you kissed Itachi, I was under the impression that you hated all men," said Kisame bringing up that goddamn kiss for the thousandth time.

"I don't _hate _all men. I find them _annoying_. Not all men are annoying. Some are dead," I replied. Kisame didn't seem to have a reply so he fell silent.

"So you can do it, right Mizuki?" asked Itachi calmly.

"Do what?" I asked slowly.

"I haven't told her yet," explained Kisame.

"There's a demon girl. She lives in a small town called Mymessa. We need her demon so we need to use you to get to her. She's fifteen I think," added Itachi.

"Sure," I agreed determined to complete the mission this time. "What's her name?"

"Hikaru Moriko," said Kisame checking his hand where her name was written in pen.

"How will I know when I see her?" I questioned.

"You'll know," replied Kisame.

"How?" I repeated wishing I could wring his big blue neck.

"She's really pale, has silver hair, not to mention wolf ears and a tail," explained Kisame, seeming happy that he knew more than I did.

"Could I-" I began when we were silenced by Itachi. Sitting in a tree was the prettiest girl I had ever seen (besides myself of course). She stared down us sadly and gave us a small smile. I stared shocked at her grace. She sat so still a bird had landed on her arm.

"H-hi," I stuttered, "We're travelling is Mymessa around here?"

"Yes it is, would you like me to show you?" she asked in a sad, musical voice. The bird took off into the night.

"Yes please," I replied, feeling nerdy to say the least.


	14. Chapter 14

I saw Kisame licking his hand from behind Hikaru trying to get her name off his hand. I wanted to start laughing but instead I turned to Hikaru.

"I'm Mizuki," I introduced myself with a fake smile. She didn't return it…

"I'm Hikaru," she replied softly.

"The fish guy is Kisame and the black haired guy is Itachi," I added. She examined them with her pink eyes. Her clothes were ragged and filthy and I felt a little guilty that this was a girl we were going to have to kill.

"What brings you to Mymessa?" she asked after an awkward silence.

"My uncle died, so we're coming to sprinkle his ashes," I said in a rush.

"That's so sad," she said quietly, "Where are the ashes?"

"Um…Kisame has them…He's a priest!" I said struggling to make a up a half-believable story.

"And is Itachi your boyfriend?" she asked curiously. I mentally banged my head against a wall.

"What? No! He's my half brother," I said instantly defensive. I saw a hurt expression flash on Itachi's face for a moment. I suppose I had done the 'no' in the same tone as I would have used had someone asked me to lick a frog. That wasn't necessary.

"So why were you out on that tree?" I asked wonderingly.

"I go there sometimes to think, not many people are found of my ears and tail," she added. I stared at her.

"Why not, they're really cute!" I said making her blush.

"Hell other than myself, you're probably the prettiest girl I've ever met!" I added, knowing I was probably overdoing it, just a little.

"If you would like to stay at my house your welcome to," she said, "but it's really small."

"That would be-" Itachi began.

"-AWESOME!" I said before Itachi could finish. By that time we had reached a little rundown village.

"Hey Moriko, I thought we made it clear not to come here anymore?" came the drawling voice of what looked like a boy my age. Hikaru remained silent but stared at the ground.

"And why would she listen to you?" I asked haughtily.

"Because I tell her to," he sneered.

"You have an inferiority complex and it is fully justified," I spat angrily, "but if you keep talking like that then I might just have to kick your ass!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he scoffed.

"I'm impressed, I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before," I growled giving him a quick punch in the face.

"Shit, the bitch broke my nose!" he swore and spun off.

"I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are!" I called after him feeling pretty happy.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hikaru softly.

"Way to kick his ass!" said Kisame.

"Father Kisame you shouldn't encourage her," said Hikaru.

"Oh right…" siad Kisame turning to me, "Mizuki violence is never the answer."

"Sorry K-Father," I said. We reached a really small house and Hikaru entered. We followed. She shut the door with a click then turned to face us.

"Who are you really?" she asked firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

We all remained silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Fine, you wanna know the truth? We're criminals from an organisation who are after something in Mymessa," I said. Hikaru stared at us in silence. She showed no fear, she didn't recoil in anyway. It was somewhat touching that she excepted us, if I had been a more caring person maybe it would have brought me to tears…Oh well…

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked glancing down the hall to where I assumed the kitchen was.

"Chicken!" I said immediately.

"Lamb!" argued Kisame.

"Um…all I have is like rice and fish…" she said turning red.

"That's fine," I said immediately. It was probably around ten at night anyway…She went to the fridge and pulled out some cold rice balls and fish. I saw people walking in the darkening streets to a common destination.

"Where are they going?" I had to ask my natural curiosity getting the better of me.

"The dance…" she replied a sad look crossing her face.

"What sort of dance?" I questioned.

"Just a party dance sort of thing," Hikaru replied.

"Are you going? I am!" I decided suddenly.

"What?" she asked caught off guard.

"Come with me, please? Itachi, you too! You're boring!" I said happily. I had never been to a dance. I wanted to have that experience.

"I have nothing to wear," said Hikaru looking at her torn clothes.

"I have clothes you could wear. Itachi are you coming or what?" I asked.  
"I'm not going," said Kisame immediately.

"We never asked you," I scoffed turning back to Itachi. The young man shook his head. "Come on, for me?" I demanded hopefully.

"Fine," he sighed.

"We've got to get ready!" I said suddenly as I practically dragged the girl we were plotting to kill into the other room.


	16. Chapter 16

Half an hour later we left the house. Hikaru wearing my black dress and me wearing a lacy blue one.

"What is the point of this?" Itachi asked in a whisper. I ignored his question. We wandered into the dance, Hikaru trailing shyly behind us. The music began to thunder making the floor shake and us with it. Immediately Hikaru began to dance, so gracefully it was almost enchanting.

At around eleven at night I was sweating so I decided to head outside for some fresh air. I ended up on a deck that overlook a lake. Itachi stepped out on to the balcony.

"Having fun?" he asked emotionlessly. I glanced at him and nodded.

"It's not the time to go human," Itachi said and wandered back into the building. I watched the Uchiha disappear into the blissful confusion of the dance. I knew what he meant. From the moment I had seen Hikaru I had been captivated by her. She was different, the person I might have been had I not been raised by Mr. Eiji. Had my parents not given me up…I didn't want to think so with a sigh I followed Itachi hoping that the night would never end, so that maybe I wouldn't have to kill more of my humanity…more of me.

We got home at one and crashed in the living room. Hikaru smiled so broadly I couldn't help feeling affection for her. That seemed to be the best time she had in her short life, perhaps the best time that she'd _ever _have.

We awoke before Hikaru and had a little meeting in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kisame shooting me an annoyed look.

"I'm going to have breakfast myself," I told him. He glared at me.

"I meant about Hikaru," said Kisame.

"Maybe we'll wait about a week?" I said numbly, knowing they were asking me more than anyone.

"A week?" repeated Kisame obviously impatient.

"What's wrong, don't you get any attention back home?" I asked coolly. Kisame kicked me sharply before getting a glass of water.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I slept in," said Hikaru. It was just me. Itachi and Kisame had went into town to get more food.

"Good morning," I replied smiling at her.

"Where are your friends?" she asked, not at all fazed. It seemed odd to me that she could be so comfortable around missing ninja.

"They went shopping," I replied wondering just how lame that sounded.

"The smaller guy, Itachi, you guys seem close," she said softly.

"Do we?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, are you two best friends?" she asked.

"You mean like best friends or like dating?" I asked worried that she meant the latter.

"Friends," she nodded.

"No we aren't either," I said blushing for some odd reason.

"Then would you like to be my best friend?" she asked.

"Okay!" I said immediately before I realised that she was my target. That she had a demon. That my mission was to extract that demon and to kill her.


	17. Chapter 17

I had the best and worst week of my life. I was determined to make Hikaru happy before we killed her so I took her out. We spent two days camping, went to the fair for another day, went out to dinner, went swimming and went to a party. Whenever Hikaru was around I was happy, relaxed and at ease. When she was gone I was overcome by guilt. How could someone I just met have such a influence on me. As I woke up the start of the next week all I felt was dread. Lots and lots of dread. I wandered into the kitchen to see Itachi and Kisame sitting there. As I expected there was no Hikaru. Was she dead, tied up or still sleeping? Kisame smirked at my sad expression.

"She's still sleeping," said Itachi calmly. I sighed, slightly more relaxed.

"You're going to do it," said Kisame firmly.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're going to kill her. Leader doesn't trust you so if you kill her we'll know you're truly loyal," said Kisame.

"The difference between the akatsuki and a cactus plant is that the plant has pricks on the outside," I growled. He gave me a stare filled with venom.

"Lead her out of the village. We'll ensure she doesn't escape. Then do the demon unsealing jutsu. You know that one right?" asked Itachi all-business. I nodded, I knew that one.

"Good," said Kisame. I sat down and glared at them in silence. In about five minute Hikaru came out looking tired. She smiled when she saw us. She really had no idea what was going to happen. Kisame leaned over and jabbed me in the side.

"What?" I muttered.

"The sooner the better," he whispered.

"Hikaru do you want to get washed up and go for a hike, just us girls?" I demanded in a false cheery-voice.

"Okay!" she piped up and skipped off to have a shower. I made pancakes and ate mine before she was done. I wasn't in the mood to eat so I went and had a shower empty-stomached.

After we had walked for awhile Hikaru suddenly stopped.

"Do you want to do it here?" she asked politely.

"Do what?" I asked in surprise.

"Kill me…" she replied quite calmly.

"How do you…?" I wanted to know how she knew.

"I heard you talking at the table this morning, but I can't say I didn't suspect," she said swiftly.

"And you don't c-care?" I demanded in disbelief.

"It's a mission…Besides I was at the point of killing myself before you showed up. I'd rather be killed by my friend than either Itachi or Kisame. So go ahead, I don't mind," she said in her musical voice.

"Thank you," I said emotionlessly but in truth I could feel a piece of my heart breaking. I did the handsigns and concentrated my chakra. I kept my eyes closed and when I opened them again Hikaru was laying still on the ground and Itachi was holding a container with Hikaru's demon in it.

"Happy?" I asked Kisame. He shrugged. "I'm going for a walk."

As soon as I was out of their sight I ran. I ran far and fast. I found myself standing in front of a stream. Only then did I feel like I was alone. Only then did I cry. I cried for Mr. Eiji, I cried for my fallen comrades, I cried for Hikaru obviously and I cried for my soul. The soul that was torn too many times to count. I heard footsteps and I stopped. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi standing there.

"What?" I asked my voice emotionless, practically praying he wouldn't see the tears sliding down my face. He remained silent as he walked up to me. Only when he stood right beside me did he speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. I was always fine. There was nothing wrong. Nothing…I shut my eyes trying to hold back tears. No one was suppose to see me cry. I wasn't suppose to cry. Not even when I wasn't yet a ninja. I just didn't cry yet here I was: Sobbing uncontrollably about something that couldn't be changed. I felt something grab me and pull me into a gentle hug. I opened eyes to see Itachi, his face emotionless but somehow comforting at the same time. Sameness I suppose.  
"I know how you fell…" he said softly.

"You killed your clan. That was your choice," I said softly, I wasn't like Itachi.

"I was my choice but you could have said 'I won't kill Hikaru'. We both listened to what someone else said," said Itachi in my ear.

"Who?" I asked. Who had he listened to?

"It doesn't matter," he said a little too quickly. I didn't dig any deeper. After I got control of my composure I pulled away from Itachi embrace.

"We should burry her," I said immediately. Itachi looked at me almost pityingly.

"I think Zetsu is supposed to eat her because-"Itachi began.

"She's getting buried," I said before he could continue. I ran and found her body. Still lying in the same position I had left her. I began to dig with my hands. Itachi came and offered to help but I refused. I had to do it alone. By the time I was done my hands were cover in a two inch layer of dirt. I picked Hikari up and dropped her into the pit. In the position she was in she looked almost asleep. Like she'd wake up any moment. I wasn't foolish enough to hold on to such false hope. When people died they weren't to come back. Such was a rule of life. To come back is against the flow. Against nature, and against the world. I put the dirt on top of her and fell over exhausted. By that time it was dark out and I just curled up, next to the grave of my dead friend and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_I stared at him. Laying on the ground, he looked peaceful. Except for the blood. It was sickening, the smell of iron. I was struggling not to gag. _

"_Mr. Eiji?" I called hoping that maybe his eyes would flutter open. That he'd smile at me like he always did. He didn't react. I Hadn't expected him to. I had seen enough to know he wouldn't move, or so I thought. I saw his chest move then. He wasn't dead. It was like those movies, where the good guys always win. _

"_Mr. Eiji," I called again. This time his eyes fluttered open but he didn't smile. _

"_Mizuki," he gasped, "Please, kill me." He said it so calmly. His face was twisted from pain. _

"_What?" I repeated, "We can take you back to the Village Hidden in the Mist and have you healed. Just stay in." _

"_No…" he groaned, "I don't deserve it." I didn't know what he talked about. The ninja had just come out of nowhere and killed him in our training session. He definetly didn't deserve that. _

"_I did things to them," he groaned. "My family was very anti-advanced-bloodline." _

"_But you're different," I argued.  
"No, I joined an orginisation killing people in the advanced bloodline. I quit when I was seventeen. I deserve this," he groaned. _

"_Then why did you adopt me?" I asked surprised at how calm I was about all this. Mr. Eiji was dying and in doing so throwing my world into chaos. _

"_I felt guilty…because I hurt so many of your kind," he said softly, "Please Mizuki, kill me. I'd rather die by your hands than anyone else's." _

"_Very well," I said pulling out my kunai. Easily I held it directly over his chest and dropped it. I didn't shut my eyes. I watched as it pierced into his chest. I had killed Mr. Eiji. I didn't cry. _

I awoke in a warm bed. It wasn't comfy so I figured I must have been in a tent. Then I thought of Hikaru. I groaned.

"Mizuki?" asked Itachi's voice.

"I killed Mr. Eiji," I said. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He looked calm.

"I kill Mr. Eiji, I killed Hikaru," I said louder this time.

"Shhh…" whispered Itachi leaning forward and pressing his lips on my forehead. I calmed down.

"_Hand over the scroll and we'll spare his life," said the grass ninja. I smirked. _

"_Your bluffing, you wouldn't dare hurt a genin," I heard Ichigo gasp next to me. _

"_I'm bluffing?" asked the grass ninja sounding amused. _

"_Yep," I said simply. _

"_You loose," said the grass ninja and suddenly Riyuzaki's head fell to the ground. He was decapitated. I didn't see when Ichigo was hit. All I knew is that when I looked over the scene he was laying on his side. I still have the scroll, I thought in satisfaction, ignoring the fact that I had just given up the lives of my team-mates for a mission. _

"We're horrible people," I said softly.

"That we are," agreed Itachi.

"_You will work alone, mmkay?" asked the Mizukage calmly. _

"_Sure, I work well on my own anyway," I said boredly. He didn't want me with team-mates because he didn't want any more of his ninja dead. I didn't want team-mates for the same reason._

"Are you okay?" asked Itachi. I nodded.

"I'll be fine now, I am going to continue towards my goal, I can't just be here crying," I said firmly.

"And what is that goal?" asked Itachi calmly.

"To kill the Mizukage, then take his place," I said feeling determination for the first time in awhile. Neither of us ask what that meant about us. What had happened in the past little while. We feared each others rejection. Ninja, afraid to get hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

Well a few months had passed. I now had an akatsuki cloak, leader somehow got it into his head that I don't work well as a spy. I was still with itachi and Kisame. Leader's afraid if I meet any more akatsuki members I might end up getting in a fight. We've had more missions but none as bad as the first two. At the moment I remember the best was us as we tried to steal a scroll from a sand ninja.

"Did you get it?" asked Itachi as we ran towards Kisame.

Kisame bared his teeth and said angrily, "No, I underestimated him. He's fast."

"I see the screw-up fairy's visited us again," I said darkly. I heard laughter behind ma and turned around to see none other than Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was laughing and holding the scroll we were after. As fast as I could I snatched at the scroll. He stopped laughed and scowled at me crossly.

"No need to be a bitch, un. We would've given it to you, yeah," said Deidara.

"Well there's no need for you to look like a girl but you do so don't preach to me," I replied frostily.

"I don't look like a girl, un!"

"You're right, you look more like a freak," I said tilting my head.

"I'm not a freak, yeah! I'm an artist!" he said outraged.

"The fact that no one understands you doesn't make you an artist," I replied. Deidara looked like he was about ready to attack me and I was feeling pretty smug.

"Mizuki," warned Itachi. I looked up and smiled sweetly at him. He sighed, knowing that I had acknowledged what I been doing.

We had a long boring talk in which I wandered off and got some water in my water bottle. Finally the annoying little 'artists' left.

"Mizuki," said Itachi as Kisame sat next to the fire oblivious to the fact Itachi and I were talking.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What was it like living in the Village Hidden in the Mist?" he asked.

I thought of lots of replies to that. I could have probably gone on for hours but instead I said simply, "Different." He smiled softly at me. I found myself beaming back.

Itachi got to his feet and stared at Kisame and Mizuki's sleeping visages. He stared down at Mizuki for awhile.

"I'm sorry," whispered Itachi, "but leader knows. You don't yet, but you'll be the one he'll assign the job."


	20. Chapter 20

When I awoke Itachi was making breakfast and Kisame was still asleep.

"Good morning," I said through a yawn. Itachi watched me a serious expression on his face (and that was SO unusual, come on he's the master of seriousness). I flashed him a grin.

"Good morning," he replied. He watched me after I broke eye contact which was odd. Usually he'd break eye contact immediately.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing? Why…" he asked looking at me innocently. Bastard.

"It's probably nothing," I began then fell silent. "YOu're giving me a weird look," I said.

"No I'm not," he said still guiltless.

"Stop messing with me," I said and laughed.

"Mizuki, do you…" Itachi began and fell silent.

"Do I what?" I questioned, Itachi's odd behaviour bothering me.

"Nothing," he said shrugged.

"No, come on you obviously have SOMETHING to say. Regardless of what it is, tell me," I said softly.

"Okay fine, do you love me?" he questioned and I stared at him in surprise.

"I d-dunno, why?" I asked. What was I suppose to say, 'you're the man of my dreams, let's go to the altar?' I don't think so!

"Oh, it's just you're well, quite frankly a bitch, to everyone except me," he said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's only because you're the only one who hasn't managed to piss me off too badly," I explained trying to imitate the stern voice of a teacher. I heard Kisame groan and knew the idiot was getting up. He opened his eyes and stared up at me. His face twisted into a grossed out expression.

"What's your problem?"

"What's that ugly _thing _on your neck?" he asked.

"What thing?" I asked not bother to look.

"Oh, never mind, it's just your head," he said and grinned wickedly.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass," I told him. He stared at me looking very irritated. "I've got an idea, why don't you grasp your ears firmly and pull; you might just be able to remove your head from you ass."

"Itachi, how long, statistically speaking, will it take for me to kill her?" asked Kisame. Itachi ignored the two of us and I'm not sure I blamed him. Kisame and I, well, did this everyday and I'm sure that for Itachi it was tiresome. However it was nice for the two of us. We got to get rid of our anger before breakfast!

Every little while we'd get a mission easy enough for only one member and we'd take turns. That day just _had _to be Kisame's day. After having the day to think about my discussion earlier I think Itachi had _wanted _me to say what I thought of a joke. Or maybe I never wanted to admit I love anyone. I used to hate the very word. _Love _it sounds like that stupid white bird. I think the truth that I pretended I wasn't sure of how to express myself was just done as a shield. I didn't want to feel anything for anyone, therefore if I acted like I didn't I wouldn't. That sure worked out great. I've heard that the opposite of love is hate. I disagree. I do hate Kisame but I feel _something _for him. (I am not a closet Kisame lover, I swear to god, he's uglier than a slug.) The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. Itachi must realise that and shield himself with a wall of some sort. God I must have really been a bitch to him-

"Mizuki?" asked Itachi pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I asked wondering if somehow his sharingan could read my mind.

"I asked you a question," he told me.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of spacey, what was it?" I asked hoping he didn't hate me.

"I was asking if I could see your Sang Eyes?" he said staring intently into my eyes.

"Sure…" I said and activated them. I was surprised, I just realised I hadn't used them since I had been caught by the akatsuki.

'_So they can see through genjutsu, interesting. I wonder if they can create genjutsu or anything. They're really quite pretty. Mizuki's being unnaturally quiet, I wonder if she feels awkward around me now that-'_

"No! I don't feel awkward!" I said immediately. He stared at me. _'I didn't say a word. Do her eyes read my mind?_'

"That's impossible, it's impossible to read people's minds," I said surprised and confused beyond belief.

"But you're doing it right now, I didn't say a word," he said. '_If she deactivates her Sang eyes I wonder if she'll' _I didn't listen to the rest but quickly deactivated them. I was happy, I wasn't intruding into his mind anymore.

"That was scary," I confessed, "That's never happened before." He didn't reply and stared at a mountain in the distance. It was starting to get dark. I wished I knew what he was thinking in a less-scary way.

"I lied," I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked staring at me.

"This morning, I said 'I dunno'. I lied, I do known," I said feeling like he could see right through me.

"I figured," he replied not making eye contact.

"The answer was 'yes'. Itachi I do?" I said, but I knew it sounded like I was asking. I still wasn't sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I shrugged. I had done enough talking. "Would you come with me?" he asked and I stared at him surprise.

"WHere?" I asked forgetting about deoing enough talking.

"Just follow, you trust me right?" he questioned.

"I do," I said. It was definite. He lead me towards where I knew the Village Hidden in the Leaves was. We were in the Rice Patty Country close to the Valley of the End. He can't be serious? I caught myself thinking, because I thought I knew where he was leading me. The Village Hidden in the Leaf. You're insane Itachi Uchiha! I thought but didn't dare say it. We were dating, I think, or something like that.

"Would you mind running?" he question when we reached the Valley of the End.

I was amazed at the huge statues and stopped. I was so stunned I forgot about running.

"Mizuki," he said the slightest bit impatient.

"Sorry," I said realising I stopped and I began to run. "Who were they?" I proceeded to asked.

"Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju," replied Itachi quickly.

"Uchiha, so he's related to you? Why is there a big statue of him then?"

"It's a long story," replied Itachi, not sounding like he planned to tell it to me.

"You'll have to tell me someday," I told him.

"Maybe," he said after a pause. What are you hiding? I wondered and considered activating my Sand Eyes. In about an hour we reached the outskirts of the village. We each slid our bamboo hats on and walked threw the gate without so much as a second glance for the gate keeper.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered in Itachi's ear, "Have you any idea how many people are in this village?"

"No, I've killed many at once before, it's no big deal," he said but he sounded like he was lying.

"Hmph," I grunted. We walked in the (mostly) deserted street and found ourselves out side of the Hokage Building.

"Now I really now you're crazy," I said feeling my heart start to pound against my chest, "Why are we here anyway?" I asked.

"We're looking for information on the Sang Eyes," he replied.

"Why would they have it here?" I question.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves keeps records. Whatever abilities your eyes have we'll know," he replied. We entered the building.

"They have horrible defences," I commented.

"That's better for us," pointed out Itachi and I nodded. He led me into a room that looked like a library and headed towards the 'M' section.

"I thought we were looking up 'sang'?" I question and he regarded me with an amused expression.

"We have to look up mist first, because it's a mist advanced bloodline," he replied. He began to look through a huge book.

"Okay, it says the sand bloodline comes from the-" I groaned and he fell silent.

"What's the matter?" he questioned worried.

"It's just that, my parents A-B-A-N-D-O-N-E-D me. I don't want to hear about them…but go on, I'm sorry I interrupted you," I said looking at me feet.

"It'll be fine," he promise and he stroked my hair.

"Okay, let's get one with it," I said feeling myself turn red.

"As I was saying the sand bloodline comes from the Ketsueki Clan and the sang eye is rare, even in the Ketsueki Clan members. The sand eye has the ability to-"

"Itachi Uchiha, what are you doing here? And who have you brought?" asked a male voice. I spun around and found myself facing an old man.

"Homura Mitokado," said Itachi calmly.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who's that guy?" I question.

"He's one of the village elders," explained Itachi.

"I bet he's so old his blood type was discontinued," I commented and the man glared at me.

"Mizuki," warned Itachi and I grinned.

"Sorry," I said, wondering what the old man was planning.

"I thought we said not to come back," he said coolly.

"I thought so too, but so far you haven't been up to your word so I decided not to be either," Itachi said coolly.

"But bringing someone!" spat the old man.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack," I warned, honestly wondering if he'd fall to the ground dead.

"Mizuki," repeated Itachi.

"What? I'm trying to be carring, give me a goddamn break," I said coolly.

"She knows nothing," Itachi continued, "we'll be gone by dawn. I swear,"

"Fine, if you're not gone by dawn though…" the man began to mutter under his breath, How was it that a village elder would let Itachi into their library.

"As I was saying," said Itachi returning to the book, "The sang eyes have the ability to 1) see through the majority of genjutsu, 2) read people with other eye techniques minds, 3) tell peoples intentions towards you (ie. Wants to kill, wants to hurt etc.), 4) and tell if people are lying or bluffing. On top of that people in the Ketsueki Clan have more chakra than the majority of people," finished Itachi with a sigh.

"That's it?" I asked, slightly putout.

"No, there's a mythology story of how the Ketsueki Clan came into existence," siad Itachi.

"Let's hear," I decided, I was more into facts and stuff but it might be worthwhile to know.

"Once a long time ago, the world was in chaos. Countries fought to expand territories, ninja clans were used as military for them and demons ran unchecked through the world. In that time there was a princess named Agana. Agana was said to be the most beautiful woman to walk the earth. She had long black hair and eyes the colour of the sky in a mid-summer's morning. However she wasn't happy. Her father was a king and determined to rule the world one day and he saw Agana as only a object that needed protection. As time passed Agana became restless and eventually ran away."

"One her second day on the road a huge hairy demon attacked her. She had no weapons and screamed for help. Luckily someone was around. A red tiger brilliant as the sun appeared and killed the demon with a single swat from it's massive paw. After the demon was slain the tiger-demon faced Agana.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered softly.

"Why would I hurt you?" he scoffed, sounding insulted.

"Because you might was to eat me," she replied The demon rolled his eyes.

"You're the size of a toothpick to me. I'd rather eat that ugly dead-demon over there than you. What is it with you humans? You think much to highly of yourselves," said the demon casually. Agana found it hard to believe that the demon-tiger didn't mean any harm.

"What's your name?" she question.

"Haimon," He replied."

"Haimon had a talent that he could turn into a human-like form. Soon enough Haimon and Agana fell in love. Eventually Agana became pregnant and the reality of what they were doing dawned on them. Their child wouldn't be a human but with demon powers.

"What if the power is to much for the child?" asked Agana. Haimon and his love decided to see a prophet. The found the one who was said to be the best and spoke to him.

"The child will have trouble controlling the power of a demon but it won't be too much. The child is a fighter, he'll fight against his demon instincts. I did see something else though," said the prophet slowly.

"What?" asked Haimon.

"This child won't be the strongest human to ever live. The strongest will either be the holder of the rinnegan or a child of this bloodline and a different advanced bloodline," said the prophet, a worried look on his face," Itachi took a deep breath a fell silent.

"That's it?" I asked disappointed.

"That's it," he confirmed but as if sensing my dissatisfaction he added, "I suppose the strongest child hasn't been born yet."

"I was kind of hoping the strongest child would be me," I admitted.

"It's just a story," he said calmly.

"do you think if we take this page anyone will mind?" I questioned. He didn't answer but he ripped the page out and passed it to me.

"Let's go," he said and I nodded.

We headed back hurriedly, worried that Kisame would think we had deserted him or something. When we returned I sat on a log. My mind was buzzing. Who were my parents? Was that story real? Was I the strongest child? Eventually Itachi came and sat next to me. I was surprised when he slid his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"We'll find out more," he promised. I nodded hoping that he was right. It was funny, earlier I didn't care about my heritage and now all I could think was about it.

"Leader-sama!" I said suddenly. I had felt ring twitch with chakra.

"He wants me to do that teleporty-thing," I said forgetting the name of the jutsu.

"Go ahead," said Itachi. I concentrated my chakra and felt myself seem to feel light. I was stainding face-to-face not with leader but with someone in an akatsuki cloak and a swirly orange mask.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering if I wanted to know the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

**  
Spoiler Alert: Read on if you Dare**

"I am Madara Uchiha, the real leader of the akatsuki," replied his voice was cocky. I recognised the voice. The mizukage?!

"Lord Mizukage?" I demanded in disbelief, "No…no...you're lying."

"You want proof?" he questioned arrogantly. I stared.

"Um…we'll I'd appreciate it," I said finally.

"Talk to Pein," he said and the mizukage disappeared to be replaced by Pein.

"Leader-sama, the mizukage- akatsuki leader?" I demanded my thoughts weren't processing into words. Pein nodded, understanding the meaning behind the horribly put words.

"But…my goal?" I squeaked terrified, for once in my life. Did Madara know my intention of killing him?

"I didn't tell him," replied Pein calmly.

"You're sure?" I demanded.

Pein nodded, "You aren't following Madara's plan. In a way you're following mine but for now do as Madara-sama says, okay?"

"Yes sir," I agreed feeling relieved at the least. Pein disappeard and Madara showed up.

"Are you ready for your mission?" asked the mizukage, the one I detested.

"Yes Madara-sama," I agreed wondering if that was what I should call him.

"Itachi Uchiha is a traitor to the akatsuki. You have never failed me before Mizuki, can you kill him?" asked Madara. I stared at him. My mind was screaming 'no' however my mouth didn't obey.

"Of course," I replied surprised at how cocky my voice sounded.

"Good," replied Madara sounding happier.

"What's up?" asked Itachi calmy when I returned next to him.

"Nothing, they were just wondering about my sang eyes," I replied wanting to stare at my feet. I knew that would be suspicious though so I forced myself to look into his eyes. Onyx wasn't a usual colour for eyes but then again neither was red.

"I think I need time to think, I want to look for my family but I'm worried of what I'll find," I confessed.

"Think," he replied nodding to me. He had no idea what Madara, the mizukage, the true akatsuki leader had said. Itachi had betrayed that akatsuki? I had to wonder. Was that the truth, if so, how? I considered asking him then and there but even I knew that would be reckless. Maybe confronting would be a good idea, or using my sang eyes, I considered. After awhile I decided it was time to go to 'sleep' so I climbed into my sleeping bag and activated my eyes.

'it's not her fault. I knew Madara would do his. I was surprised he did it so soon though. Then falling in love with her was stupid. It'll make her job harder. Of course I can't allow her to kill, otherwise Sasuke can't kill me-' I couldn't stand it anymore, I deactivated the eyes. Itachi knew about this? I'll do it tomorrow, I decided, I remembered when he had said someone had told him to kill his clan. He had a secret that it was obvious he didn't want anyone to know. I had to do this, I had to keep in mind that I would be the next Mizukage.

When I woke up it was still dark, maybe three or four in the morning. Kisame and Itachi were both asleep and slowly I wandered over to Kisame and woke him.

"Whadda ya-" he began when I covered his mouth.

"Kisame, please be quiet I'm begging," I said whispering into his ear.

"Mizuki?" he whispered back.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you," I said urgently.

"This better be important," replied Kisame and followed me away from the camp and into the woods.

"What?" he asked when we were about a fifteen minute walk away from the camp.

"Do you know who the leader of the akatsuki is?" I asked immediately.

"Pein," he replied looking like he needed a good coffee.

"No not him," I said slowly.

"Oh," said Kisame his voice hardening, "The Mizukage."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I have a mission to do but it could be dangerous for you. Could you please just stay away for the next couple hours?" He stared at me and I stared at him.

"What about Itachi?" he demanded. Kisame and Itachi definetly shared a bond that I didn't quite understand but I'm pretty sure Kisame wouldn't let me do anything if he knew that I was killing Itachi.

"I'll send him after, I just need his help to start off with, he'll catch up, okay?" I said my voice almost begging Kisame.

"I don't know what you're doing but you seem pretty worried about this. So as much as I hate you good luck," said Kisame.

"Thanks, be safe okay?" I questioned and Kisame nodded. Kisame began to walk away from can and I doubled back. Itachi was still sleeping and I slid a kunai out of my hoister. I gripped on it so hard my knuckle went white and whiteout a word I moved it intending to slit his throat. That's when I something strong grabbed me from behind. I was held in a police man's hold where my arm was twisted behind my back.

"Mizuki…" sighed Itachi in my ear, "You underestimate me." I was surprised at how strong his grip was, he wasn't that large and didn't look horribly muscular so I must admit it was a shock.

"You owe me explanations!" I said anger flowing through me.

"Umm…You were the one trying to kill me," replied Itachi sounding slightly amused.

"You have a huge secret and you won't tell me a thing! I'll tell you everything if you tell me everything!" I said and Itachi let me go. I fell to the ground, jumped to my feet and faced him.

"Fine, tell me everything," he replied curtly.

"And you'll tell me everything?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you have my word," he said.

"The word of a killer just what a I needed," I grumbled. "I was four when my memories began. I was living on the street begging in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Then Mr. Eiji worked at the ninja academy and one day he saw me on the street so he stopped.

'Who are you?' he asked me very kindly. 'My name's Mizuki,' I told him and gave him a smile. He asked me where my parents were and I said I didn't. He asked if I lived on the street and I told him I did. He invited me to go live with him and I agreed. I joined the ninja academy when I was six and I graduation at 12, top of my class. When I was twelve Mr. Eiji died by my hand after asking for me to finish him and my comrades died around the same time because I miscalled a bluff. I decided to be an assassin so I could work alone. Well apparently I was from the Ketsueki Clan and I'm in the akatsuki, oh and I've killed my best friend," I said easily.

"I knew pretty much all of that," said Itachi.

"That because I've been HONEST with you," I replied coolly and he sighed.

"Fine, if I tell you I forbid you to tell anyone else," he said staring at me in a threatening manner.

"I swear it, Itachi," I said calmly.

"I don't hate the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he said softly.

"I don't hate the Village Hidden in the Mist either," I said, "It's the most important thing in the world to me."

"The village Hidden in the Leaves isn't the most important thing to me, the most important thing is my little brother Sasuke," said Itachi.

"They one you want to kill you," I said remembering listening to him last night.

"Yes, let me explain. Remember those statues in the Valley of the End?" he questioned. I nodded, I don't think it would be possible to ever forget them.

"Okay well more than eighty years ago are you familiar what the world was like?" he questioned.

"It was at war all time. Countries would take land and pay ninja clans to be their military, right?" I asked remember Mr. Eiji telling me something when I was around ten.

"Yes, the worst competition was between the Uchiha Clan, my clan, and the Senju Clan. If one of the clans was hired by a group of people, the opposite clan was hired by their enemies. I take it you've already met Madara Uchiha?" asked Itachi.

"I'm gonna kill him," I announced. Itachi took that was a yes.

"That's the time line that Madara Uchiha lived in. You already know about that sharingan but you don't know about the mangekyo sharingan. The mangekyo sharingan is the sharingan at a more advanced level. There are a few problems with the mangekyo sharingan though, to get it you need to kill your best friend and after awhile it makes the user go bling. Madara trained hard and got the mangekyo sharingan, the whole while competing with his little brother. In those days all that mattered was power-"

"In these days all that matters is power," I said and Itachi shook his head.

"No, people don't have to be powerful now, you say that because you're from the mist where for along time it was still the case. In the leaf and the sand and a lot of other countries that's not the case. As I was saying eventually Madara became the leader of the Uchiha Clan. However he also went blind. He took his brother's eyes and he was granted an eternal mangekyo sharingan," said Itachi softly.

"Are you going blind?" I asked.

"No, not yet but I will eventually."

"Sorry, continue," I said softly. "Then the Senju Clan wanted a truce. The Uchiha Clan wanted peace so Madara agreed. The Senji Clan and the Uchiha clan founded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The leader of the senju clan was-"

"The first hokage," I said and he nodded, "Sorry I keep interrupting."

"It's alright," he replied understandingly.

"So is that why there are the statues?" I asked and Itachi shook his head.

"I'll get to that," he promised, "Be patient." Sure easy for him to say. "The Senju clan slowly begen to take authority from the Uchiha Clan. Madara wanted to fight for it but the Uchiha were happy that there was peace. So Madara went to fight the first hokage.

Guess where the battle happened?" he said staring at me.

"The Valley of the End," I said feeling the memory of the statues fresh in my mind. Let me guess Madara lost?"

"He lost alright, he lost everything. Everyone thought he died but he didn't he survived somehow. Fourteen years ago the nine tialed fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves because Madara got it to. Uchiha's have a power over demons, did you know?'

"Maybe that's why you are always calming me down," I said, "Because I'm part demon and you're a demon tamer." He stared at me as if he didn't believe me but he didn't say a thing.

"Well as you can imagine the hokage and elders figured it was the Uchiha clan so they gathered the Uchiha clan together to keep an eye on them. The Uchiha weren't happy and eventually the Uchiha began to plan a coup d'etat," Itachi fell silent looking pained. I gave him a light hug. "My dad was the leader of the coup d'etat. He sent me to join the Anbu as a link between the Uchiha clan and the Village Hidden in the Leaves. So I could get information. His plan didn't work…" he said softly.

"Why not?" I asked holding onto his hand so he knew he was alone.

"I leaked information about the coup d'etat to the leaf. I was against the coup d'etat and the leaf decided that the Uchiha Clan had to be ended. They ordered me to do it. On one of my missions I found Madara Uchiha and gradually got his trust. He wanted to destroy the leaf but I talked him into just destroying the Uchiha Clan. We kiled them all except for Sasuke. I went to the hoakge and got the hokage to let Sasuke live. There was a problem though, Sasuke was safe as long as I was alive because I could go public but what happens when I died? Sasuke had to be strong and so I making sure he's strong enough to kill me. My goal is to ensure that I keep the Village Hidden in the Leaves safe and that Sasuke gets strong enough to kill me," he said, "And keep Sasuke away from Madara Uchiha."

"I'll kill Madara Uchiha," I said and Itachi nodded.

"Madara's trying to destroy the leaf village, but he needs the kyuubi to make his sharingan it's strongest. I think he plans to use the Village Hidden in the Mist and the akatsuki," said Itachi.

"Pein said he had a different plan," I pointed out.

"Pein wants there to be world peace. He needs a weapon of mass destruction to scare the countries into never having another war," explained Itachi.

"What does that mean for us, if I don't kill you leader will have no choice but to kick me out," I said softly.

"We could leave," replied Itachi, "Or you could stay and say that I was gone when you returned."

"I prefer the first option," I said affectionately.

"That means that if I die…" he began. He didn't have to continue.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself,"I said slightly irritatedand Itachi nodded.

"I don't want you to regret your decision," said Itachi.

"I won't," I assured him whilegiving him a kiss on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

So we left. We had no idea what we were doing. We had no idea how we would do what we wanted but we were two talented people with strong wills. Which sounds pretty lame now that I look back at it. The first couple days were just travelling, hiding our trail in case Madara were to send someone after us. After a few days when by Itachi became restless.

"What are we going to do?" he finally asked, "We can't just keep hiding. We have to do something." I sat watching him for awhile.

I finally opened my mouth a replied, "I need to know more about Madara."

"I don't know much about him besides his past and the fact that he's got the eternal mangekyo sharingan," said Itachi with a weary sigh.

"Do you think that the eternal mangekyo will work on me?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Itachi softly.

"I-I," I took a breath, knowing I was going to say something that broke my heart, "I don't think I miscalled that bluff…I think I knew he wasn't bluffing but…"I fell silent. I hadn't really cared. We sat in an awkward gloomy silence for few minutes.

"What do you think of Pein's plan?" Itachi asked finally.

"I think…if he fails a lot of lives will be lost," I said truthfully. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to do anything about it?" he prodded. I considered the possibilities. He could take the control of the Village Hidden in the Mist from me if he wanted and I have no idea how he'd run my little village.

"Yes," I said.

"So here's our job. Stop Pein and Konan from making that weapon. Kill Madara. Get killed and become Mizukage. Mizuki what happens if you die?" he asked.

"Then I'll be rotting in the ground," I replied. I didn't worry about my soul. I was already sure that I had sinned enough that if there was a god I'd be in hell for eternity. If there wasn't a god then at least I lived my life to the fullest. Itachi banged his hand against the tree.

"How are we going to do this? We're against the strongest ninja who ever lived!" he looked hopeless.

"Relax," I said, the calm one for once in my life, "Loosing your head won't do us any good."

Itachi sighed, "Of course it won't."

"Let's think, there' s no way the Village Hidden in the Leaves will be any help to us. You can control demons, what about the kyuubi kid?" I suggested hopefully. Itachi shook his head.

"No, he's a container -so to speak- he has a will of his own. Anyways, the uchiha don't have _that _great control over demons," said Itachi in his usual mono-tone.

"What about people from the akatsuki?" I suggested, "Anyone, who would be in on it?"

Again Itachi shook his head. "No one." I was starting to get frustrated but Itachi had an expression on his face that I couldn't read but I could tell he had some sort of idea.

"What we need is people who would be likely to fight for us," he said. He already knew who those people were. It took a few seconds for it to click for me.

"No…" I breathed.

"This isn't a game. Leader-sama only needs two more demons and he can make that ultimate weapon. Madara has enough demons to make a move now if he wanted to."

"But these people-" I objected.

"Mizuki think about it, what if Pein's weapon gets in the wrong hands? The world is lost. With Madara there it might already be," he said sternly. I saw the sense in his words.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist won't be happy when they find out that their leader isn't from their village," I agreed finally. I saw the relief on his face. He was afraid that I was going to refuse.

Well we reached the Village Hidden in the Mist in a few days. No one really knew me here so I was saved the annoyance of being asked where I was. I wandered to a little shop and glanced in the window to see the newspaper. When I saw the cover I almost forgot to breath. Itachi followed my gaze. The demon in the Kazekage had been gotten by the akatsuki.

"Only one left," he whispered next to me and I nodded.

"I guess we'd better head to my place," I said softly.

Funny, I had never actually imagined Itachi in my house. It seemed so unreal. Like he was part of some other world that couldn't possibly co-exist with my world. As I took a step into my house I looked behind at him. He took a stride into the house and I half expected him to burst into flames or simply vanish. Of course that didn't happen.

"Welcome to _Chateau Eiji_," I whispered and I saw his lip twitch in amusement. Now to describe my cozy house. By cozy I mean little. The Village Hidden in the Mist didn't have very extravagant houses and when Mr. Eiji had been in the market he'd been buying for a teenage male. He hadn't expected to pick up a four-year-old girl a while later. It had all the essentials: two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room if that's what you want to call it. In all honesty the 'living room' was about the same size as the bedrooms. I think the people building the house had forgot to do the living room and decided to change one of the bedrooms into the 'living room' before they sold it. The paint in the house was pretty plain. Somewhere between beige and white. The floor was carpet, I hate carpet.

"Wadda'ya think?" I asked casually.

"It's nice," he said with a nod.

"Your such a liar," I laughed but didn't go any further. He was just being polite and as much as I wanted to, it's not like I could pick on his manners. He sat himself on a chair in the kitchen. I wandered to the counter a flinched. I had been gone for a few months and it was obvious no one had come here. Only a little bit of dust had gathered but the bread I had left on the counter wasn't exactly bread anymore.

"Nasty," I muttered crumpling my noise. I grabbed the bread threw it in the garbage. He sat watching me silently. He was thinking about what we would be doing very soon.

"Who do you think will make the first move?" I asked softly.

"Madara," replied Itachi, "He'll try to take the demons from Pein and Konan."

"We won't let him though," I said confidently.

"How will you stop him?" questioned Itachi, sounding curious.

"I've got a plan," announced the ideas whirling in my head.

"Which would be?" he pressed.

"I'm going to steal the demons from Pein and Konan before Madara has a chance to," I said.

"No!" said Itachi his eyes widening.

"What?" I asked surprised at his reaction.

"I'm not exactly sure how strong Madara is but he's only a shell of his former self. Pein is at his prime and he believes he's god. He won't regret to kill you for the 'greater good'," he said sombrely.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said coolly.

"You're not doing it alone, we'll do it together if your that intent on it," he said stubbornly and reluctantly I nodded. We had some packaged food that was left and after finishing it off I led Itachi to Mr. Eiji' room where he could sleep. After he was in Mr. Eiji's room I wandered to mine and through myself on my bed. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my bed. I felt tears fill my eye and I buried my face into my pillow. I won't hide anything here: I began to cry. I don't know when I stopped crying and feel asleep but the next morning I awoke around ten in the morning. We set out.

After travelling for awhile we began to search for signs of Pein and Konan and being ex-anbu ninja we found them. We knew exactly where we were going: the tallest tower in the Village Hidden in the Rain. We decided to stay off the path: what would happen if we ran into someone who alerted Pein of our presence. We were lucky it wasn't raining, it was said Pein could sense people presences just through the rain. We walked in the wilderness, each footstep cautious, no word came from our lips. We were being cautious. It did hide us from Pein and Konan but someone we hadn't even considered found us.

"Itachi Uchiha," came a growl from behind us and calmly the two of us turned around.

"Sasuke, this is really not the best time," said Itachi, bored.

"You think I care? What you did wasn't at the best fucking time either," he spat back.

"Mizuki, just hang in there, I'll deal with this then we'll continue," said Itachi calmly. I didn't reply. I activated my sang eyes. I heard Itachi and Sasuke's thoughts but blocked them out of my head. It was someone else's I was checking for. Just as I expected I sensed them. Sasuke had showed up because Madara had asked him to.

"Mizuki?" asked Itachi trying to pull me out of my concentration.

"I'm sorry," I said and broke into a run. Itachi was about to chase after me when Sasuke cut him off.

"It's time," sneered Sasuke and I could feel the anger in his thoughts.

I ran until I reached the road. I caught sight of Madara Uchiha and I stopped. He had been in a hurry to but when he saw me he slowed down. 'Ketsueki-girl…seems she beat Itachi. Ah, her eyes are activated…well then-' suddenly his thoughts went quiet. I was confused. What happened to his thoughts, you couldn't just stop thinking- could you?

"Those eyes make you a cheater," he said softly.

"Yours do to," I replied, getting ready for action.

"Can't argue," he agreed, "Well I suppose if I asked you to step aside nothing would change?"

"I remain here," I said proudly.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

"I'm ready," I sneered.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm probably really lucky to be alive. Now that I look back on it fighting him alone with such confidence was REALLY stupid... After announcing I was ready Madara definitely didn't waste any time. One moment I was facing him with all the attitude I could muster. The next I was on the ground. My main plan: my eyes, had failed. It was at that moment I knew my body wasn't strong enough to beat his. Dammit! I thought angrily.

I pushed myself to my feet. He was watching me in amusement. He knew this fight was as good as over. He was planning to finish me soon, I could tell. He couldn't get me with his genjutsu though, that was something, I thought feebly. I moved my thumb and saw his body tense. he was waiting for me to make a move. That's just what I'd do. I brought my hands together in a jutsu sign and as I thought he moved away from where he assumed I was aiming. No time for anything fancy. I didn't do the jutsu. It's as simple as that. I ran straight at him. I knew I couldn't beat him so that meant that I had to take him down with me. At that moment I wasn't thinking about Itachi. I wasn't thinking about the Village Hidden in the Mist either. At that moment I was thinking in the grand scheme. It didn't matter if I became the Mizukage because if Madara managed to destroy the world then being Mizukage wouldn't change anything. He could get me with his kunai right outside of my heart. He expected me to stop but I didn't. I reached out my arm to get his heart. In surprise he took a step backwards and I grazed his shoulder. Suddenly it all came. His thoughts came. I could hear him.

Dammit! he thought and I could hear the anger in his voice. Better hurry. I don't want my barrier to break. I quit paying attention. He knew how to do a barrier against my eyes, that's why I couldn't hear him before. Only now he didn't know the barrier was broken. One word: perfect. I had an advantage, well somewhat. He was still stronger than me and more experienced. This is the Mizukage! I reminded myself stubbornly. I obsession to kill him was starting to come through, even though I hadn't thought about as obsessively as I had before I left. I tuned into his thoughts again, I'd better end this quickly. I guess I'd better use Amaterasu.

I wasn't sure exactly what 'Amaterasu' was and I tensed myself, hoping I was ready for anything. Suddenly fire shot at me. It was black. I jumped away but not fast enough. Before I was engulfed in flames something grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. I found myself standing next to Itachi. I didn't let my eyes rest on him. I forced them to face Madara again. Madara had a scowl on his face. It was safe to say he was pissed. He had full reason to be too. If Itachi hadn't shown up I would have been dead. Itachi looked pissed too. I guess all three of us knew that.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked, forgetting to thank Itachi for saving my life.

"I left him behind," was all Itachi said. I assumed he was unconscious because I couldn't see Itachi killing Sasuke. I also couldn't see Sasuke letting Itachi leave.

"This hadly seems fair," snarled Madara, "Two against one."

"While that's true," I replied smirking, "When that 'one' has had as much experience as you do in the battlefield it seems not fair…but equal." Madara snorted in distaste.

"And equal will suffice," added Itachi sharply.

"So lets get this show on the road," I finished my smirk turning into a full-on smile. The smile was there just for affect but it did the trick. Madara was starting to look furious. Itachi's hands began to do the handsigns. Before I knew it flames were being shot at Madara. I was surprised. I expected Itachi to used his sharingan, not some simple flame technique. Madara dodged easily. Not only was he fast, he was an Uchiha. Therefore, he had to be a genjutsu master. We've got to out-genjutsu the gejutsu master, I thought, hoping it would turn out well. My sang eyes weren't helping much. I knew what both Itachi and Madara were thinking but their voices were getting mixed up and figuring out who thought what was too slow. I'll have to master my eyes more before I use them in combat, I figured. Itachi and Madara were standing across from each other. Staring at each other. Waiting. For any movement. Madara moved his hand. Suddenly Itachi's flames shot at him. Just as anticipated Madara was gone in a second. I just my eyes and used the replacement jutsu. A very basic jutsu, but a very effective one. One second I was standing on the sidelines. The next I was right behind Madara. Madara sensed me there and jumped the other way. I was about to chase after him. Hoping to be fast enough to catch him and kill him with my katana. Itachi shot more fire. I was surprised Madara didn't see it coming. It was a careless mistake. Probably caused from him thinking that we weren't a match for him. He underestimated us and let his guard down. Anyways, the flames hit him. He jumped away. He was panting now and a pained express was on his face. I stared in terror at him. His whole right side looked horribly burned. His hand was black and hung there loosely. His leg was limp too. All his weight rested on his left side. I expected Itachi to finish him then. I was surprised. Itachi was panting and he leaned against a tree. I pulled out my katana. I moved towards Madara. His still-working hand moved quickly and he was behind me. I felt metal dig into my back.

"Let your guard down," he whispered in my ear. I gasped in pain.

"Coming from you?" I managed to choke out. I jumped forwards, away from him. I spun to face him. Ignoring the pain in my back I held my katana. Ready to fight. I could feel the hot blood running down my back. With three quick steps forward I swung my sword out in an attempt to behead him. He blocked the sword with a kunai, while throwing another knife at me. I sidestepped and the knife missed me. Quickly I pulled back my sword. He held the kunai in front of him, ready to defend. The only thing was the kunai was lower than his head. I knew that with the forces of gravity it would be easier to move the kunai down than up. I faked my katana downwards and as his hand much-too-quickly reacted I changed course. I managed to get him straight in the heart. I felt Madara Uchiha's body go limp and fall on top of me. I also felt the kunai, that was still clutched tightly in his hand stab into the flesh on my stomach.

"Fuck," I swore, my eyes burned from the pain in my stomach and back.

"Mizuki," I heard Itachi say and felt as the weight from Madara Uchiha's body was taken off me. Madara dropped to the ground. "Are you okay?" asked Itachi pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine," I whispered softly. I knew I was covered in blood. It hurt but it wasn't time to think about that now. There was another mission we had to complete.

"Itachi, we have to do it," I whispered into his shoulder. My face was pressed against his neck.

"Shh…I know we do," he murmured back.

"Then why are we putting this off?" I questioned.

"Because we might die. I just want to know that I've held you in my arms like this before we do," he explained. I didn't say another word. We probably stood like that for a few minutes but finally Itachi let go. He pulled away from me and sighed.

"Let's go…" he said and without a word we trudged on.

We reached our destination about a quarter of an hour later. Otherwise known as fifteen minutes later for all you idiots out there. It was a building that resembled a log cabin. Heck, it was a log cabin. The only reason I refuse to say it outright is because we knew there was something sinister lurking in its walls. Quietly, we opened the door and wandered inside. It appeared to be a three story building when we got inside. There was a set of carpeted stairs that went up and there was another set that went down. I was about to question which direction to go to when Itachi started descending the stairs. Down it was. We reached the bottom of the stairs where we were face-to-face with a door. Or, face-to-door shall I say? We wasted no time in opening the door. The room had no people in it. It was empty save for a bookshelf. The book shelf had a bunch of objects ranging from bowls to vases. On each was a seal symbol. Inside were demons.

"What now?" I asked, hoping that he knew. Lucky for me he did.

"We burn it all. The demons will be destroyed if their containers are destroyed," he said. I nodded my head in agreement. Not for the first time to day he shot a giant fireball out of his mouth. It hit the bookshelf and the bookshelf was engulfed in flames.

"We gotta get out," I said grabbing onto his arm and pulling him up the stairs after me. His body was tired. I could tell that much. He wasn't running as fast as I was. We made it out of the front door with not so much as a sign of Pein or Konan. Outside the building we stood exhausted. We had managed to destroy the demons and kill Madara Uchiha. We began to grin. A single voice pulled us out of our euphoria.

"What have you done?"

The containers could never be destroyed. That meant the demons would be destroyed. We spun to face the house. Pein stared at us, we could see his anger. What would we say? We thought Madara was bad…this was much worse. Not to mention the fact that Konan stood next to him, her body tensed for any sigh of aggression from anyone. Itachi and I stared at him in silence.

He repeated it. "What have you done?" I slid my hand into Itachi's. He squeezed it gently as I opened my mouth.

"We saved the world," I said confidently. Well my tone sounded confident but I felt far from.

"You went against me, against a god," said Pein angrily. "You want war!"

"She does not want war," argued Itachi.

"I find that hard to believe," said Pein coolly, "With the actions she's taken."

"At least I don't have some false alter ego about being god!" I said coolly.

"Don't you?" demanded Pein, "You want power. I can see that in your very essence." I decided something right then.

"That's why I won't search for it anymore," I said softly. They all stared.

"What?" questioned Konan in disbelief.

"I'm not searching for power, because I don't deserve it," I said softly. Pein looked furious, like I'd struck him. I had just destroyed his image of me. I opened my mouth to continue when Itachi touched my hip. I froze in surprise and he took that instance to speak.

"Pein-sama, Konan-san, you can already see this battle is lost. There's no use in more blood being spilled, just head home."

"Fix the Village Hidden in the Rain," I added hopefully.

Itachi nodded, "The place that needs you the most." Pein and Konan were no longer angry.

"What of you two?" questioned Pein.

"Disappearance, into the wrinkles of time," said Itachi glancing at me to see my reaction. I smiled encouragingly.


End file.
